


The Best Opener In Town

by mander3_swish



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Jewelry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mander3_swish/pseuds/mander3_swish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you get for the man who has everything?<br/>-A ‘Moot Point’ reaction fic of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Opener In Town

Mike stopped by the jeweller’s during a quick lunch break. He had enlisted both Donna and René’s help to pick out the perfect present for Harvey. Everyone (re: Donna) said it couldn’t be done, but since Mike had already managed to get Harvey that case and elusive win over Elliott Stemple, he thought he may as well try again.

The present wasn’t really for a special occasion or anything. It was just that once he finally had an idea of what he wanted to get, there was no stopping Mike from getting it done. 

Later that night at Harvey’s, just like any other regular night after a long day at the office, they’re sitting on the sofa, watching the game when Mike presents the little jewellers box to Harvey during a commercial break. When he opens it, Mike can’t tell a thing from Harvey’s unwavering poker face. Nestled in the velvet were a pair of titanium plated gear mechanisms from a can opener -slightly dulled so he wouldn’t end up slicing through his jackets or skin unnecessarily. 

"Do you like them?" Mike asked softly.

Harvey looked up, straight into Mike’s eyes, and a smile grew across his face. “It took me a second to realize what these were… how…where did you find something like this?”

"Custom made. Only the best for Harvey Specter," Mike replied.

"That certainly is true," Harvey said, wrapping an arm around Mike’s waist and pulling him flush to his own body. He carefully sat the box down beside him before grinning at Mike and leaning in for a kiss. 

The first time Harvey had an occasion to wear the cuff links, which happened to be the following day to work, Mike loved catching Harvey touching them or glancing at his sleeves while signing papers or writing his closing arguments. It gave him great satisfaction to know that some days he wasn’t just a fuck-up that Harvey rescued from his lot in life, that Mike was meant to be right where he was, working side by side with Harvey.

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how ridiculously excited I was when I came up with the can opener cuff links idea!


End file.
